rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 8 Summary
EPISODE 8: Political Makeovers After Melanin's elimination, the 6 remaining queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the mainstage and in Untucked. Most of the girls are surprised to see Cookie there over Melanin. Cookie knows that almost everyone there doesn't want her there nor think she is competition. She says to everyone, "Fuck all y'all, I couldn't give a shit if y'all don't want me here or if you think I'm fierce or not". Everyone jumps in at once defending themselves. Armani says, "Excuse me, when did I say I don't want you here?" Slutdrop says, "Girl bye". Cookie the gets up and goes and sits on the other side of the room. The next day Jake introduces the queens to their next mini challenge which is to pose in a sexy selfie with the pit crew. Everyone does suprisingly well, especially Kameron and Ariel. In the end Kameron is declared the winner. The girls are then given their next main challenge which is to makeover polititians and perform a lip-sync of "Sissy That Walk" by RuPaul. Soon after each polititian walks into the workroom. As a prize for winning the mini challenge, Kameron is gifted with pairing up the polititians with the queens and choosing a queen themselves. Kameron pairs Ariel with Bill Clinton, Armani with Barack Obama, Cookie with John Kerry, Mojito with Joe Biden, Slutdrop with Jimmy Carter and chooses Bernie Sanders as her partner. After Jake leaves the room, the queens and their partners get to planning their runway looks and choreography for the lipsync. All the queens chat with their partners, some of the polititians ask the queens about their life as a drag queen and the difficulty of living as a person who identifies as LGBT+. Some of the queens get emotional when answering the questions. During the choreography, most pairs struggle a bit or alot. In the end Kameron and Armani's partner's do the best. Back in the workroom the queens are painting their partners face and getting ready for the runway. Cookie brings up that she has never painted another queens face. Some of the queens throw a bit of shade towards her, she ignores it. The queens continue chatting with their partners. On the runway, Guest Judges include Hillary Clinton and Kamala Harris. First up, Ariel Louise. She serves a stunning sillouette with rhinestones, fitting well with her drag aestetic. Her outfit does however look a tiny bit cheap. Armani is up next, her and her partner are flawless from head to toe, their outfits are very detailed and cohesive. Cookie and her partners look is very cheap and not cohesive at all, their chemistry on the runway isn't there either and most of all there isn't any family resemblance. Kameron is up next, she serves another edgy but fierce look that wows the judges. Her makeup is as usual stunning and dark. Mojito and her partner are next and their looks are cute but kinda basic, their concept is their but their finished look doesn't wow or excite the judges. Lastly Slutdrop, she and her partner come out in a super basic leotard that disappoints the judges. Her partners makeup isn't that good either. During critiques, Ariel is praised for giving the judges a true Ariel look, her partners makeup is also complimented aswell. Armani is comgratulated for standing out the most with her partner and her overall look. Cookie is slammed for serving the judges a basic, not finshed look, she is told that it doesn't even look like she tried at all. Kameron is praised for her stunning look, with the judges saying that she is really stretching the boundaries for drag. Mojito is told her look was qutie basic however did have a concept which the judges are grateful for. Lastly Slutdrop is told it's disappointing to see her not do good as she has been slaying so well all competiton with this is her first time not doing well. The queens leave the stage into Untucked... Back on the mainstage, Armani is declared the winner of the challenge with Kameron and Ariel ultimately being SAFE. Out of the Bottom 3, Mojito is declared SAFE leaving Cookie and Slutdrop in the BOTTOM 2. The two lipsync to "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls. Both girls start the song slow, as the song progresses and things get heated, both queens are giving it their all. Slutdrop eventually smears her makeup and begins crying on the floor, Cookie begins doing some amazing ballerina dance moves which wow the judges. At the end of the song both girls jump into a split. After the lip sync, both queens stay. 6 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts